Pretty Boy
by jaygoose
Summary: Even the oddest of pairs have their beginnings somewhere. This is what happens when Jak's curiosity gets the better of him. Oh that, and a few drinks of course. [JinxJak]
1. Pretty Boy

**_Pretty Boy_**

**Chapter Title:** _Pretty Boy  
_**Chapter Rating:** _PG-13  
_**Pairings involved:** _Jinx/Jak_  
**Warnings:** _Yaoi-ness. Of course, am I capable of anything else? **/grins and whispers/** Actually I am, it just takes me longer._  
**Status: **_Continuation, 1 of ?_  
**Author's Note:** _Jinx just loves making Jak blush. And unfortunately for Jak, he can't seem to help loving the attention. (Shoot. Me. Please. /**head desk/** I am so going to hell.)_

* * *

His eyes had always been a little on the large side and he was sure that at the moment they had grown even bigger than usual. Quite a feat to be sure and Jinx seemed to love every minute of it. 

_"Why exactly had he decided to sit over here in the first place?"_ Jak wondered.

He could feel everyone else's eyes on them. All of them trying their best not to be obvious but Jak could tell they were watching anyway.

So he ignored them. They weren't really important right now anyway. He would put up with their giggles and smart aleck comments later, but right now… He just _had_ to hear that again.

"What did you say?" Jak's voice was raspier then usual. Trying to whisper with a tone such as his was murder on his throat but…

A lopsided grin was all he got for his trouble. Keen eyes narrowed in the devious grin's wake. Jinx leaned back in his seat, wiggled his bottom in an attempt to get more comfortable and stared him down. That damned grin never fading.

Jak had never felt so uncomfortable. So why didn't he just leave?

He sighed when he resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't, not until he heard it again anyway. He turned in his own seat, eyes reluctantly locking with the green ones nestled in the corner right next to him. Jak raised a brow in query.

"Y'heard me." Jinx finally said.

Why didn't he just leave now before he embarrassed himself further?

"No…" Jak muttered coolly, eyes simultaneously dropping to the mug in front of him.

There was an airy sigh from the man next to him and the bench sifted underneath him.

"…I didn't."

Jinx was leaning into him now, close enough that Jak could feel the other man's breath on the side of his face. The green-blond's brows lowered, a frown marring his face. This was so stupid. Why didn't he just get up and leave? Surely Daxter was doing something more interesting over there. He looked up and caught sight of his furry friend. The ottsel looked to be in the middle of one of his tall tales. Arms stretched out, probably mimicking the size of some imaginary monster that he'd supposedly slayed. Dax turned to look at him briefly, his pupil-less deep blues glinting with some sort of recognition other then identification. A knowing grin formed on Jak's best friend's face.

Jak just turned away, a new blush threatening to shatter his stoic exterior. He wanted to curse. He wanted to just growl and get up and leave. But he just _had _to hear Jinx say that to him again. No matter how fucking inappropriate it had been… It was just not something he heard everyday. And as it seemed, to his unending shame, even he was not immune to the giddy flutter that Jinx's odd brand of flattery caused.

Jinx looked off thoughtfully, "Where should I begin?" He muttered.

He'd saved the world three times already; Jak figured that he deserved a little credit. So he chocked down that last nagging feeling of self-consciousness and turned to the blond on his right. What he said next was only enhanced by the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Tell me about my ass again."


	2. The Opportunist

**_Pretty Boy_**

**Chapter Title: **_The Opportunist_  
**Chapter Rating: **_R (some description of sex acts)_**  
Pairings involved: **_Jinx/Jak_**  
Chapter Warnings: **_Drunken displays of affection aka the D.I.A.L. (Dread Inducing Alcoholic Lime). _  
**Status: **_Contiunation, 2 of ?_  
**Author's Note: **_The next bit of "Pretty Boy". Since everyone was wondering what happens next, I've decided to turn this into a full-fledged multi-chaptered fic. Ah well, just more slash to add to the fandom, I s'pose. Besides, even the oddest of pairs have their beginnings somewhere. (Set after Jak 3)_

* * *

He burst out laughing during the first attempt. He couldn't help it. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the sheer ludicrousness of the situation. But all Jak knew at that moment in time was that this all was just so damned unthinkable that it was just friggin' hilarious. 

But it had been a short burst of laughter, only lasting until Jinx tilted his head a little more to the side and continued staring at him. A small smirk appeared on the other man's face. There was barely any space between them now. Jak could feel the heat radiating off the other man's body. Jinx was so close Jak was nearly suffocating in the scent of him.

And it wasn't that Jak had ever really looked before but this close up view of the blond haired man was very… enlightening. He got an in-depth view of it all, the high cheekbones, the sharp nose, wide mouth and perpetual stubble. And his eyes were a lot darker than Jak had thought too.

Jinx seemed to be studying him as well. The other man's eyes were narrowed and gazing right into his own. But Jak broke first; he looked away, his own smile waning as he unconsciously leaned back further into the wall.

Jinx's hand was underneath his jaw then, thumb resting against the green fuzz on his chin. And he was staring into those eyes again.

He could hear himself swallow, all of a sudden the music from the main part of the bar seemed all the more muffled. It was so quiet now he could hear his own heart beat as it thudded loudly in his chest.

Why was he so nervous? This was Jinx; he could rip the man to shreds if he really wanted to. This conclusion, however, did nothing to alleviate his anxiousness.

This was insane! I mean really, what the fuck…

Jinx's lips were on his before he could even finish the thought. His own mouth was tugged open gently and the other man's tongue pushing its way inside. Jak's eyes widened in response to the abrupt invasion but the alcohol pumping through his system had him loose and compliant within seconds.

Jak leaned his head a little more to the side, opened his mouth just a bit wider, and Jinx pushed just a little bit further.

It wasn't… like he thought it would be. It wasn't bad. It wasn't necessarily good either. It was just something. Something completely different than what he'd had before and he just wasn't sure how he felt about it at the moment. So he let it continue, he just stood there numbly playing along until Jinx pulled away again.

Jak licked his tingling lips and took a few deep breaths through his slightly gaping mouth. But the air was too thick and heavy; it did nothing to ease his ragged breathing. The acrid taste of Jinx's cigar was weighting heavily on his tongue along with the slightest hint of something sharp and sweet …like whiskey. Although he wasn't sure if the drink had been Jinx's or his own. He'd been handed many glasses tonight and hadn't a clue what they'd been when he gulped them down. He wasn't even truly sure that this was whiskey he tasted.

It was just that Jinx seemed like the type to drink whiskey. And whisper lewd comments about other men's asses in their ears. Not to mention, corner them on their way back from the bathroom and stick his tongue down their throats in dark alcoves.

He just seemed like the type y'know.

Wait a minute, hadn't he been doing something Jak thought.

The thumb stroking the hair on his chin reminded him of just where he was. And then that hand was on the side of his face, sliding under the red scarf and petting through emerald sideburns.

Jak blushed horribly in response to the intimate touch, but he still managed to pull off an intimidating narrowing of his eyes. Fucking bastard. Fuck him for making him feel like some silly hormone driven girl. But the bastard only smiled at him. And then things only got worse when Jinx's nose brushed against his as the older man leaned in for another kiss. He nearly laughed again in attempt to ease the tension. But Jinx didn't give him the chance this time.

And for the life of him once again Jak had no idea why he was being so accommodating. He had even tried to participate. He pushed his tongue back against the slippery, warm invasion trying to get another taste of that mystery drink in the other man's mouth. Though, that plan was abruptly derailed when he felt Jinx's hand running down his side, taking hold of his ass and pulling him flush against him. Rubbing the hardness in his pants against Jak's.

Heat shot through out his body. So much so that he was dizzy with it now and this new disorientation made him lose his footing. He stumbled backward taking Jinx with him. They fell back together further into a large niche against the wall, Jak's head hitting hard against wooden planks. Dusty clothe fell around them both blocking out the little light that had made it's way back to them.

Jinx's thigh was nudging in between his legs and rubbing against him now, causing Jak's belly to immediately dissolve into warm slush. He could feel the heat of the other man's erection as it pressed against him. And that was what caused him to pull away so suddenly, mouth hanging open, trying to catch his breath, his face scorching with the most furious blush.

Wha…

Blood was humming in his ears, the dark eco within it screaming for attention. He just had to catch his breath that's all. He just had to breathe. And go with it. Going with it could be good. It had been so far… right? He closed his eyes and leaned forward, the sweat from his brow soaking into Jinx's shirt. The light eco kicked in then, trying it's best to calm him. Trying to get the dark part of him to realize that everything was fine this time. He wanted this.

The light shot through him mixing with the dark, making him hot and cold all at the same time. Making every inch of his skin tingle.

It was then that he noticed Jinx's hands were pulling at his clothes now, tugging his shirt from out of his pants. And he let it happen, in his drunken, lustful, eco filled haze. He was just letting it all happen. Just like before in the booth. When Jinx had grabbed him around his waist and tugged him closer and said all those things to him. Those things that made him blush and stutter. And want to leave and to stay all at once. Those things that made him insecure and confident all in the same breath.

Something in him just had to see where this was going.

Where exactly was this going?

His head fell back with the force of a heady groan.

Why was it so fucking hot in here?

Jak pawed at his head and pulled his goggles off. The scarf was next to go. He vaguely noted the sound of them hitting the floor. His body moving loosely with every pull and tug as Jinx opened his belt and pants. The blond man drew back to look at him. His green eyes even darker now, he looked as if he wanted to say something.

No more talking. No more confusion. Jak knew what he wanted now. And he didn't want anything Jinx had thought to say to ruin it. So he leaned forward just a bit and latched his lips on to the pony tailed man's and shoved his tongue back inside. He pulled at Jinx's clothes, his hands eager to touch the skin hidden underneath, the narrow waist, the prominent ribs and a flat stomach that seemed to tense under his fingertips when touched.

Jinx was thinner than he was, leaner where he was stockier, but he was taller and lot stronger than Jak would have given him credit for. The hard shove with which he was thrown back against the wall was proof enough of that. Perhaps the arrogant bastard had a weakness he didn't want him to know about.

Jak pushed forward again, rubbing himself against the other man, shamelessly pressing his throbbing erection against the warm body.

Jinx broke away again ending the sloppy kiss. Grinned at him one more time before he reached into Jak's sagging pants and fisted his swollen length. Jinx was stroking him before Jak's mind could catch up to what was happening. Jak's grip on the other man tightened as he fell back against the wall again, his head turned upward, his eyes sliding shut. The younger let out a keening whine, his breathing becoming even more ragged as his pushed against the firm grip that held him. He'd forgotten where he was, forgotten how to breathe.

All that mattered was that Jinx just kept stroking him, squeezing him just like that.

Jak was muttering mindlessly now. Jinx just looked at him, smug little grin on his face and then he kissed him once again. Sucked on the tongue that Jak willingly offered up and then it was on to his neck. There as well Jak was sucked and nipped, being marked no doubt, as the stubble on the other man's face scratching and tickling his flushed face.

Then the hand that hand been touching him was gone. There was the sound of metal, rustling fabric, and then Jinx shifted and there was more skin to feel. Searing hot and impossibly hard, Jinx ground his erection into Jak with a heartfelt groan, sending new jolts of pleasure through the younger body. Jinx had him nearly off the ground now, hemmed up against the wall, his legs spread around the other's slim waist. Jak's eyes went wide and he griped the older man's shoulders hard in warning his whole body going rigid.

Jinx's grip on him loosened and Jak released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. But that god-awful ache was still there. He wanted… He really didn't know what he wanted… or just didn't have it in him to ask, but Jinx's hand was on him again, wrapped around the both of them. Jinx was sucking harder on his neck now, surely leaving one hell of a bruise but he couldn't have cared less about it all. It didn't matter to him that he was moaning a little too loudly. Or that someone might hear and find them here, in the dark little niche against the wall. Doing… whatever it was they were doing.

He just didn't fucking care.

Jak was in a single-minded state now. Thrusting back into that firm, hot grip, his eyes filming over with false tears as that warm/cold tightness coiled in his belly. Getting tighter and tighter until it finally broke free of him and he had to bite down on whatever was nearest to him to keep from crying out.

He fell limp against the other man. Sweating and panting for breath, but there was a new taste on his tongue. An all too familiar one, it was coppery and foul tasting but strangely appealing all the same. He licked at his teeth, savoring the taste.

Jinx reluctantly pulled away with a pronounced wince and wiped his hand on something hanging nearby. Jak was much too out of it to tell really. He leaned back against he wall and lifted a heavy hand to his head only to have it grabbed before he'd gotten it to where he wanted it to be. Jinx pushed a few sweaty strands on hair off Jak's forehead and gave him one last kiss, leaving Jak even more confused about what they'd just done.

Oh Precursors… What had they just done?

Jinx's hand was on his thin sholder when he next looked at him. The man pulled away bloody fingertips and turned to him smirking. Jak just stared back nonplused. Jinx give in with a shake of his head and chuckle, resorting to sticking his hands in his pockets and rummaging around for something. He was gone before Jak got to see what that something was.

Leaving Jak alone with his heavy breaths and scattered thoughts… and the taste of blood on his teeth. A gust of cool air rushed passed, reminding Jak of his state of undress. He grasped at his pants and pulled them closed. Soon after a pair of women walked passed, noticing the seemingly tipsy hero off in the corner, they huddled together giggling and chattering amongst themselves.

But that didn't matter much really; he was too busy sinking to the floor utterly dumbfounded about what had just occurred. He reached around numbly in the dark for his beloved goggles and scarf pulling them in his lap. He thumbed the metal and stared into the colored glass. He was met with his own reflection staring dumbly back at him.

Suddenly another image appeared in the red glass. Jak looked up, startled…

"Jak? Are you alright?" Keira was trying to hide a smile behind her hand. "Looks like someone got lost." She giggled. "Here let me help you."

Jak forced a weak grin and shook his head before sliding his goggles back on. He pulled himself back up to his feet, hurriedly fumbling with his pants to finish fastening them. Keira just looked him over with a raised brow.

"Lightweight." She laughed.

Another blush colored Jak's face and he chocked back a surprised laugh of his own.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not as good at holding my liquor as I thought." He muttered with a weak smile.


	3. The Talented Mr Jinx

_**Pretty Boy**_

_**Chapter Title: **The Talented Mr. Jinx  
**Chapter Rating:** R  
**Pairings involved:** Jinx/Jak  
**Chapter Warnings: **Jinx' naughty mouth as usual, Shounen ai themes. _  
**_Status: _**_Continuation, 3 of ?  
**Short description:** There's more to the boom-boy than meets the eye… or maybe not._

_

* * *

_

It had been a little over a week since that night at the bar. And despite the obviously momentous occasion, Jinx had gone on with life as per the usual. Smoke. Drink. Blow shit up. Yep, the usual…well, except for the occasional fond memory. As a matter of fact, that damned bite mark on his shoulder had still yet to fully heal. Nonetheless, as previously stated, the man had gone on with his daily routines as usual.

Haven City was on the rebuild after what had been officially deemed the end of the war. Demolition crews worked double duty in Haven these days. The Metalhead city had been cleared out and was being stripped more and more by the day. Though, to be honest, Jinx would never even think of moving in even if things were straight again. But the governess insisted on making the land livable. Not that he could blame her, he guessed. It wasn't like Haven wasn't getting a little more cramped than usual with the apparent baby boom going on around these parts.

Young, dumb civvies, just so happy to be alive they just can't help but to share their joy with their significant others he supposed. Meaning more babies to feed, clothe, and shelter. Meaning the need for more jobs, homes, land for growing desperately needed food. Meaning the need for making more space.

Luckily, that was what Jinx did best. He cleared the way for people.

The population boom was the natural order of things, of course. It just seemed odd that the state of the economy was actually a priority above keeping your ass from getting munched on by a hungry 'head, for once. The annoying, wailing brats littering the streets nowadays were something he'd never get used to. He was almost nostalgic for the days of people walking the streets like zombies and brats being too few to be seen. Almost.

Thanks to Red's stubbornness, Jinx quickly became one of the busiest boom boys in town. Not that he minded in the least, of course; jobs meant money. But the means to keep food in his belly and to indulge his other more non-essential habits were not the only things that kept him going. I mean, really, how could he resist the chance to put his gods-given talent for destruction to use and not get shot at by the boys in blue?

The far less talented members of Red's demolition squad were having a bit of time putting a dent in the larger structures in the former MH HQ. Jinx figured as much. Metalheads had never been the easiest mofos to get rid of. It's not like the city hadn't been fighting the bastards for the past 'whole lot of fucking' years.

The unusually sturdy nature of the bastards' hot spot demanded some more potent methods of removal. Not that Jinx wasn't one for potent methods… but even his normal toys wouldn't do for this gig.

This job called for something _special_.

Jinx liked to be close to his work. Crates and cardboard boxes cluttered the ratty little room of an apartment. Ropes, wires and cables… it was amazing that the man didn't kill himself tripping over a loose line or something of the like and set off an explosion big enough to take out a full ten block radius. He sure had enough boom packed in the place to do it.

Some people would call him insane. Torn would probably have him shot and killed if he knew about it. Jinx, on the other hand, just considered himself a dedicated man of science. Because no matter how much others may scoff, making things go boom was indeed a calculated science. There was an art to what he did and it was one of the only things he took seriously.

Oh, he did have to crawl over a few boxes to find it. His was an organized chaos, mind you, and as such he knew exactly where he'd put it -- the metal container that held one of his prized possessions. He couldn't have kept the grin from stretching his face if he'd tried.

He set the case down on the table as gently as he would any one of his toys. This time being the slightest bit different of course-- it was really fucking depressing that he hardly ever got to break the stuff out. Then he flipped the lid open and removed one of the glowing containers.

100 percent, totally non-chemically altered yellow eco. You just didn't come across this stuff every day. Jinx was already tingling and he hadn't even opened it yet. His grimy fingers curled around the lid of the canister and he almost felt like a kid again. Grin stretching wider almost so it hurt, just like when he'd got his first taste…

The obnoxious beep of his communicator should not have made him jump as much as it had.

"For fuck's…"

Jinx snarled, scowling as he glanced over at the thing. His expression twisted into a smirk when he really did look at it however. And why shouldn't it have? That was Pretty-boy's number.

One of those lovely fond memories popped up, settled in Jinx' belly and the warmth of it brought a grin to his face. He pressed the talk button and the comm sparked to life.

"Well if it isn't Pretty-boy? You finally get tired of reliving last week with yer hand? Not the same, eh?" Jinx's grin was manic. "Come on up. I'll buzz ya in. I promise ya I got much better things planned for you an' me. Guarantee ta have ya squealing my name by the start line as long as that pretty ass of yours is involved this round."

By the time Jinx turned back to the communicator, it had grown to its full size and there floating a few inches away from him was the gaping mug of one fuzzy orange rat.

Daxter's mouth closed. Then opened again. Beady rodent eyes, wider than Jinx had ever seen them, turned to Jak, "What the hell is he talking about! Wait! No… No! Don't… jus-just don't! I don't wanna hear it! Crimmony, I just ate!" Daxter added with dramatic gagging in tow for effect.

The comm then panned to the person Jinx's comments had actually been directed. Jinx noted that the shade of red Jak's face had taken on clashed horribly with his scarf. The green haired hero's mouth hung slightly agape in shock. Daxter's gloved paw grabbed the comm's lens and turned back towards him, so Jinx could see him. He clutched at his stomach as his tongue comically hung out of the side of his mouth.

"Look here Mr. Congeniality, do me a favor and keep those gutter-worthy pick up lines to yerself eh?" The ottsel smacked his lips together, face frowning as if he tasted something awful. He turned to Jak and muttered, "I think I threw up a little, Jak. Oh… by the Precursors! I think I just tasted last night's supper! Oh god, Tess' yakow surprise was bad enough the first time I had to suffer though it." He wailed before burying his face in the older boy's hair.

Jinx snickered a bit before leaning in, leering, "So, Jakkie-boy, ya coming up or what? And—ah, leave the rat outside. I don't do rodents."

Daxter's face contorted to something akin to complete outrage. "What!" He screeched, "I wouldn't let you touch me even if you suddenly grew a set of double Ds and got a face transplant, Scuzzball! And be—lieve me pal, that would have to be on hell of a gifted craftsman to make you anything worth locking my highly discriminating peepers on, Sulfur Breath!"

The blond man on the other end of the comm narrowed his eyes, grinning deviously.

"Oh, so ah… you into that sorta thing, rat boy?" Jinx said confidentially. "All a guy needs to do is buy him a set a tits and you're willing to ignore the dangly bits underneath the skirt, eh?"

By this point, Jak was growing tired of the little exchange of wit. Daxter just stood on the boy's shoulder, slack-jawed and trembling with rage.

All the ottsel could get out were incomprehensible squeals of indignation.

"Dax!" Jak growled in frustration. Daxter's squealing in his ear was only making the situation worse.

The ottsel wilted at the sound of his voice, mumbling something along the lines of, "He started it…" before scowling at the comm screen and crossing his scrawny arms over his chest.

"Look Jinx," Jak started, sounding a bit more tired than he probably should have. "You gonna let us up or not?"

Daxter balked. "We're not seriously going in this deathtrap, are we?"

Jak cut his eyes at his furry companion.

"Sure." Jinx chuckled and he walked over to his door to buzz them in. "Come on up."

Just before the comm went out he heard the rat muttering, "You didn't really let that…that thing… touch you, did ya Jak?"

Jinx snorted in amusement.

_**oo0oo**_

"Holy Sages! What in the heck! Look at this place, Jak! Don't touch anything! Ya might get some incurable disease… Or worse… lice!" The ottsel suddenly broke into a fit of scratching. "Oh god! I'm gonna need a flea dip by the time I get out of this joint!"

"I didn't invite you up, Ratface!" Jinx snarled, before turning back to whatever it was he was fiddling with.

Jak sighed; he had the feeling that Daxter probably shouldn't be trying to piss Jinx off at the moment. From the look and smell of this place not to mention the profession of the man who resided here, things might very well become deadly if Jinx made one misstep on that stuff he was tinkering on.

"Cut it out Daxter." Jak groaned and stepped over an empty cardboard box.

Though Daxter did sort of have a point, calling Jinx' apartment cramped would be an understatement. It was filled to the brim with boxes and Freedom League crates and all kinds of junk he couldn't be bothered to name. Every window in the place was boarded up. The only light source available were the dim fluorescent bulbs swinging precariously from the cracked ceiling. The whole place smelled of stale air and dust, smoke and sweat… and something metallic.

Jak looked to the glaring ottsel on his shoulder.

"Look big guy, you don't owe this neanderthal nuthin'. Plenty folks get drunk off their tails and do stupid crap at my parties." Daxter stopped to grin in Jinx's direction, although the man didn't even turn around to acknowledge his friend. "Don't worry, I won't hold it against you buddy. But you're stifling my natural born wit here…You're killing me!"

"Shut up, rat!" Jinx snarled, but he still didn't turn around.

The older man went quiet again, amazingly enough. Jinx sat at the table, perched on the edge of a FG crate, bending over something he was working on. Did this guy not believe in furniture? In fact, the only real furniture Jak had spotted in the room was the wooden table and the bed against the opposite wall.

Jak raised a brow. Just what was Jinx doing over there?

It would seem however that Jinx was way more concerned with what he was working on than entertaining his guests. The man barely spared them a glance. His hair was loose and messy, hanging down a little ways past his shoulder blades. The smell that permeated the room had gotten a bit stronger all of a sudden and that light on Jinx' table got a little brighter. Wait… that smell… it was like…

"You some sort a vampire or something, Boom-boy?" Daxter crowed, shaking Jak from his thoughts. "No like 'a the light au natural? Hey! Just what the hell are you doing over there anyway!"

It was about time Daxter got around to that. Jak almost thought he'd have break down and ask himself.

"Torn sent us to get you," Jak muttered. "You're supposed to be helping with demolition at the Metalhead city."

"That's what I'm doing, Blondie."

Jinx turned around to look at him from over his shoulder with one of those dementedly naughty grins of his. Jak fought to keep down the blush that tingled on his face as flashes of that night a week or so ago resurfaced. The feel of warm tobacco-scented breath on his face and a hot hand on his… Jak dropped his head. The floor was becoming more and more interesting by the minute.

Daxter rolled his eyes, "Blargh! Look buddy there will be no hanky panky in front of the ottsel. Wait… no… there will be no hanky panky period! Right Jak! Tell him to lay off eh?"

Jinx wholly ignored the verbal tirade and continued placing whatever it was he'd been working on into a leather satchel with a curious sort of care. All the while, he hummed a happy little tune around the cigar clinched between his teeth.

However, Daxter was determined to get his point across and defend the honor of his defiled best pal. The ottsel leapt off Jak's shoulder and scampered onto Jinx' worktable, puffing up his chest in an attempt to intimidate the man. "You should be ashamed of yourself," He pointed accusingly at the other blond in the room and continued, "Taking advantage of my friend like that. He was drunk!" And then added out the side of his mouth, "And probably hornier than a snorklopine during mating season. _**BUT**--_ that still don't give you any right to molest him against his will! Oh god! If that even is what happened!"

Daxter turned around and looked at him, his face full of lingering hope. "Please tell me I'm wrong Jak! Please tell me you and this half man, half lurker didn't…" He paused and shivered with disgust.

Jak paled. He didn't actually expect him to answer that… did he?

"I…uh…"

Before Jak could even get his mind on track enough to respond, Jinx slung the leather bag over his shoulder, knocking Daxter clear off the table and onto the floor. The longhaired man strode over to him with that smile on his face again. Jak didn't even realize he'd been retreating until his back hit one of the boarded windows. Tobacco scented breath warm on his face…

Daxter was never going to let him hear the end of this. Jak tried to focus on anything but the smirk on the other man's face. A smirk that, mind you, was getting closer and closer to his own face by the second. Placing his hand on the wall next to Jak's head, Jinx leaned in close enough to make Jak uncomfortable. That was when Jak noticed the huge bruise on Jinx' shoulder, even visible underneath his bandolier. The sudden memory of what it felt like to sink his teeth into the other man's skin and the taste of him on his tongue…

_"Oh god…"_

"Is that what happened, Pretty-boy?" Jinx' voice deepened, his eyes getting darker suddenly. "A little rub and moan for a horny, helpless little boy, eh?"

Jak fought back a shudder and Jinx grinned even wider. But before either of them could make another move, a fuzzy foot was planted on both he and Jinx' chest, forcing them apart.

"Hey. Hey. Hey! Cut it out! I thought we talked about this! **_No_** hanky panky in front of the ottsel!"

And, suddenly, Jak remembered why Daxter was his best friend.

_**oo0oo**_

After the debacle upstairs, Jak had been more than a little anxious to get out of there. Jinx had angrily removed Daxter's foot from his person, then gave him another one of those damned looks of his and headed out the door.

The moist air of the port had been a relief compared to the oppressive odor of Jinx' apartment. Though, Jak did still have to deal with Daxter's distaste for the other passenger in the cruiser. Daxter had yet to do anything but glare at Jinx the whole car ride so far. And Jinx was doing a pretty good job of ignoring his friend, busying himself with pulling his hair back into a ponytail and giving Jak suggestive looks. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the ottsel.

"I don't know why Tattoo Face is so stuck on us bring you along." Daxter muttered. "S'not like some other gunpowder snorting primate couldn't do your job."

Jak raised a brow. Daxter was being unusually mean today.

"Just cause you were a little useful during the war with that blast bot don't make you some sorta genius or sumthin'."

Suddenly another memory drifted into Jak's thoughts.

"_I think we've got a boomer of a plan here. You know those Blast Bots you've seen around? Well, I captured one. Don't ask. I'll show ya the scars later."_

The words came out before Jak could stop them. "Just how did you capture that blast bot anyway, Jinx?"

The blond bomb expert glanced over at him with a smug grin. Daxter just looked at him wide eyed, as if he was just shocked that Jak had said a word.

"I thought I told you not to ask?" Jinx glared at Daxter before adding. "But I might could be convinced ta tell ya later," a wink, "I'll even show you those scars I told you about."

"Ugh, god! Someone put me out of my misery."

"I though you'd never-"

"Jinx."

Daxter and Jinx' little verbal sparring match was really beginning to get on his nerves. It didn't help matters either that he was actually considering taking Jinx up on his offer.

"Ah, Metalhead city!" Daxter crowed in relief. "I never thought I'd be happy to see this place again!"

_**oo0oo**_

Jinx had experienced infinitely worse smells than the ones lingering in the air around this place. Haven's sewers by no means were runner up compared to what was left of the Metalhead city in regards to pure stank, but that doesn't mean that Jinx waltzed in here unprepared. Thanks to the removal of the river of acidic waste that ran through the entire MH metropolis the smell had gotten considerably better. Jinx secured his red scarf over his mouth. The air musty and though the smell may not have been as potent that didn't mean he wasn't going to take measures to lessen its effect.

The almighty governess had gotten some of Haven's top scientists and even a few from out of town in to find a way to dispose of the deadly river. There was nothing left there to add to the muck or was it away, so it became stagnant and probably even more potent.

Jinx didn't know and didn't care about the process of removal they'd used. Honestly, he really couldn't have cared less. All he knew was that the place was reasonably safe for human inhabitance now, and Ashelin had gotten together a sizable army of demolitionists, construction workers and architects in order to in order to make it that way.

He, naturally, had been at the top of her list. It would seem his work during the war had not gone unappreciated.

He, Jak, and the kid's pet rat made it through the checkpoint just fine. Freedom Guards were still a constant sight on the streets of the city, but especially in full force around this site. The place may have been cleared out of nasty man eating beasts and corrosives but that didn't make it any less dangerous to those stupid enough to stumble in.

The acid river may have been gone but it left behind one hell of a steep drop.

Jinx strolled through the site past the other workers, barely sparing a grunt in greeting here and there. He was much more concerned with other things at the moment. Kicking open the back gate of the fencing, he headed off toward the untouched area of the Metalhead city. He would need to test these explosives in an area that was uninhabited by his idiot co-workers.

Jinx remembered what this place had been like when the Metalheads had still been running it. Festering, humid, generally just a whole lot creepier. The landscape was decided less… moist. The organic surfaces had dried and cracked, taking on different shades of brown. The huge pods and vines and living walls should have dried and crumbled away, but since these were Metalhead structures, it couldn't be that simple. The formations seemed only to harden when they died, drying and taking on the density and strength of some type of metal that none of the previously employed demolition techniques had yet to put a dent in.

Lucky for them he was fucking gifted.

_**oo0oo**_

"Wha… where the hell is he going!"

Jak really could care less about finding out who was yelling behind him. He was too busy wondering what the hell Jinx was doing himself. Jak began following the older man out the back fence of the construction site and into the rest of the barren city.

"Um… Jak?" Daxter voice sounded worried, as usual. The ottsel gripped one of his hears as he leaned in muttering worriedly. "I know this place is supposed to be cleared of slobbering, razor-clawed beasties and all but… um… Can't we go back to the part that's… um… guarded! I mean Boom-boy can take care of himself, right?"

Jak rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Since when did we become his personal bodyguards anyway! Why are we even here!"

Jak watched Jinx intently, barely paying any attention to Daxter's rambling. He had accompanied Jinx on dangerous missions before, watching the man's back. This wasn't any different than before. Except, that no one had to ask him and it wasn't like he had anything else to do. There was nothing else to it, surely.

It was strange being in the MH city again. He'd had no need to venture into the territory since the end of the war, and stayed away mostly because all of the construction. It was eerie how quiet it was now (especially since the last time he'd been here it had been busying with beasts dead set on killing him). Well, this far out, at least; distance greatly muted the sounds of construction, at this point. He could make out the sound of Jinx muttering to himself and by the time Jak had caught up to him the man was kneeling at the base of steel pillar. Jak squinted against the light of the midday sun. He was sure that pillar had been something else completely the last time he'd been in this place. If fact, a lot of things seemed to have changed since the last time he was here.

"Damned stubborn shit." Jinx grumbled.

"Hey, Jak this looks like one of them pod thingies… only… metal--lier." Daxter said as he hopped off his shoulder and waltzed up to the former pod and knocked against it with fuzzy knuckles.

The short and deep clang gave Jak the impression that the pillar was indeed solid.

"Move over."

Jinx nudged his friend out the way rudely, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a round silver ball. Bright yellow light peeked through slits along the sides. The explosives expert held the sphere up proudly, pulling his scarf down in order to give Jak yet another smug grin.

"If this baby can't take this sucker out, ain't nothing that can," Jinx said, reaching up the solidified pod and placing the device at its base. "Those dumbasses were using dark and red eco mixtures." He continued talking, seemingly to himself, as he walked past the other two. "Move yer ass Pretty-boy…" He called back over his shoulder.

The green-blond spared the pod one last look before scooping his friend up and taking off after the older man.

"Any fucking low level chemist coulda told them idiots that dark eco ain't gonna do shit against dark fucking eco."

"Dark eco did that?" Jak asked, finally catching up once again. Not that he was too surprised; Metalheads oozed the stuff, and dark eco had never been the most predictable substance around.

Now that they were back behind the fence, Jinx started fiddling with a remote control. The green-eyed man took a seat beside one the treads of a very large looking machine. Despite his better judgment, Jak took a seat next to Jinx and leaned over slightly to take a look at the remote. Jinx looked up at him with a grin.

"Ya wanna do the honors, Blondie?"

This was an offer Jak couldn't resist.

"Wha…"

Jinx sighed and reached over, leaning in close and thumbed a shiny red button. Jak got the feeling he should have realized this was the trigger.

"Press it and my little baby will release a bit of red inta tha yellow. Not a good mix unless you wanna make a lotta noise, eh." Jinx smirked at him.

Somewhere in front of the two Daxter snorted disgustedly. "I thought we discussed this!"

Jak glanced up suddenly, brows furred in confusion.

"Don't pay Killjoy no mind, Jakkie." Jinx glared briefly at the ottsel before turning back to Jak with a demented grin. "Push da button."

Jak grinned back, "Okay."

_**oo0oo**_

The gig had gone as smooth as butter. The yellow eco bombs he'd whipped up had packed just enough wallop to send the more stubborn monuments of Metalhead achievement into a powered existence. He'd gotten he yellow to red eco ratio down perfectly it seemed.

The look on Jakkie-boy's face when he pressed the shiny red button of doom had been fucking perfect. The way the kid's eyes lit up, that grin that appeared on Jak's face and lingered long after. It warmed Jinx' heart to be able to provide the teenager with his first "experience". After such a memorable event, completing the most glorious chain of reactions ever seen was the icing on the cake.

Today had been a hell of a fucking day. And though sadly the man obviously had no interest in the true gloriousness of Jinx' achievement, the head of Red's little demolition team was buying.

Ah, it was good to be a hero, even if it would only last for the night.

So here he was sitting in booth at the Naughty Ottsel, once again lounging comfortably and entertaining a wonderful bunch of ladies. All of which were dressed in the skimpiest outfits you'd ever wish to see.

These ladies made it a point to frequent this joint around this time of day. Not that Jinx could blame them. He wasn't too keen on the bar's fur-faced proprietor, but the place did seem to attract quite the clientele. Mostly city workers with pockets full of creds finally off from a hard day's work and looking for a way to unwind. The occasional group of off duty FGs just hopping to enjoy their time off for a change, all the picture perfect target group for what this selfless ladies of strip had to offer.

Jinx, however, was quite partial to his creds and had no intention of sharing them with any of these fine young women of the boulevard…but they didn't have to know this just yet. Besides, Jinx was savoring the looks that his horde of groupies was getting from a certain savior of the known world. It wasn't like he was going to do any more than talk with them, but Jak didn't have to know that just yet either.

_**oo0oo**_

He hadn't been staring and he most definitely hadn't snarled either. Jinx was just a drunken bastard that seemed to think he was worth being snarled over. He'd just kindly asked the girls to leave. Daxter was closing up and these… _ladies_… were holding up the process.

The girls cleared out mighty fast once he showed up, though. Not that he cared. He'd gotten them to leave and that's all that mattered.

The bar was pretty empty now. Tess and Daxter were cleaning up the last of the glasses and tidying up. However, there was one last thing that had to be taken care of before they could lock the doors. Daxter had adamantly insisted that Jak would be the one that would have this great responsibility.

This "responsibility" was currently staring up at him from his position laid out across the booth bench. With eyes glazed over and the silliest grin on his face, Jinx was way past drunk and giggling like an idiot.

"Preeeeeety Boy," a snicker, "Wassup!" Jinx gave Jak a lopsided grin.

Jak sighed. "I'm taking you home."

"Owww… sounds promisin'."

Jinx rolled over onto his stomach a little too enthusiastically for Jak's tastes (which didn't take much in Jinx' case) and crawled closer. The green-eyed man's gaze was clouded with something Jak just chalked up to the amount of alcohol in his system. This belief further allowed Jak to ignore the hand that grabbed hold of his belt and the debauched grin he received next. And though he was quite sure that Jinx' drunkenness could also be attributed to what happened next, it didn't make it any less amusing when the older man slid off the leather cushion and onto the hard wood floor.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note:_** _Okay. I admit that I suck for taking so long with this. But I was busy with courses and other fics. And honestly I had no clue where I was going with this fic, but I got an idea now. So hopefully, this baby will be moving along at a reasonable pace now. Since I graduated college and all. I'm free! Free to write lovely Jinx/Jak-ness. /cough/_

_**Deleted Scene: "Jinx Finds His Beloved Yellow Eco" written by CSkerries (the wonderful beta)  
**_

Jinx: _/sets Box down carefully/_

Jinx: It's time to go to work again, my dearest and most loveliest. :D

Box: _/immobile/_

Jinx: _/strokes Box lovingly/_ Oooo, yeah. Come ta daddy. b:

Box: _/unresponsive/_

Jinx: Aw, don't be like that. Let's see what you have in there, huh? _/naughtily fingers Box's locks open and lifts its lid/_

Box: …

Jinx: That shit makes me so hot. 8F


	4. A Boomer of a Plan

**_Pretty Boy_**

_**Chapter Title: **A Boomer of a Plan  
**Chapter Rating:** R  
**Pairings involved:** Jak/Jinx  
**Chapter Warnings: **Jinx' mouth, cause he should definitely not be allowed around impressionable youth. And Jak's raging hormones, cause he definitely shouldn't be allowed around drunken boom-boys. /nods sagely/ Shounen ai themes._  
**_Status:_** _Continuation, 4 of ?  
**Short description:** Jinx is drunk and even more talkative than usual. The secret of the blast bot is revealed…among other things. _

* * *

"Jinx?" 

Jinx had been more than sociable the whole ride back to his place. He'd been rambling on about things Jak could not even begin to understand. The younger male could only guess that it all had something to do with explosives and blowing up things in general. And although this line of conversation seemed perfectly enjoyable to the blond bomber, this along with random bouts of snort-induced giggles left Jak just a little anxious to get Jinx home.

Jinx paused to break into one of those annoying fits right in the middle of very colorful explanation of the difference between "plain ol' TNT" and eco-fueled explosives. This, of course, was in regards to the sheer amount of kinetic energy they could produce, he pointed out. Jak just wondered exactly what was so funny, but had refrained from asking. And now here they were standing outside of Jinx' front door while the older man stared blurry eyed at the keypad.

"Um… you need some help?"

Jinx just muttered something incoherent before pressing in the code a little slower and a little more forcefully than necessary. Jak just pretended not memorize the sequence.

"Ah, home sweet hole in the wall." Jinx chuckled and attempted to head up the stairs.

However, the crafty slabs of wood seemed to be more than a match for the inebriated man. Luckily, Jak was right behind him. Jak sighed and hoisted the man up, slinging one of Jinx' rubbery arms over his shoulders and securing an arm around his waist. They made their way up the stairs and into the apartment at a leisurely pace, Jinx giggling all the while.

Jak noticed that Jinx's skin seemed that much warmer in comparison to the cool night air. The smell of heated metal and sulfur still clinging to his to him; Jak thought that maybe he shouldn't have been so fond of the odor. Jak also thought that maybe he wasn't so ready to leave the other man's side.

Dark had made him more sensitive to scents. The ability had been helpful most of the time, but in this case, it was becoming more of an annoyance. Smells brought back memories, memories that prompted a warm tingle in his belly. His legs were feeling heavier. If this was any indication of his impending doom, Jak had to drop Jinx off on the nearest available surface as soon as possible. It wasn't wise to keep the man so close for too long. He might do something he'd regret… Again.

As he dragged Jinx across the room, Jak narrowly missed sending them both flailing to the hard wood floor and other such nasty looking bits of junk littering the torn linoleum. But as luck would have it they made it over to the bed where he gracelessly deposited his intoxicated burden.

"Jinx… is this even safe?" Jak asked, looking around the apartment for the second time today. The place looked even more cluttered in the dark. The glow the streetlights outside had wormed through the rotted wood that barred Jinx' windows giving him barely enough illumination to make the other man out in the shadows. Jinx was looking back at him intently or as intently as the liquor in his bloodstream would allow. "What was I thinking?" Jak started, rolling his eyes. "Of course not."

Jinx began unbuckling his boots. "Ah, Pretty-Boy, you think I'm dumb or sumthin'? Don't get it confused, sugar. Dumb people don't last long 'round explosives! " At that he burst into another fit of obnoxious giggles, kicking off his boots before leaning back on the worn bed. Jinx sighed when the hilarity, that obviously only he'd been privy to, had passed. He then set about peeling off his gloves and slinging them to the floor, pulling loose a descent sized blade he usually kept tucked against his forearm.

Jak watched him go about the motions of undressing with lazy interest. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. He wanted to stay, but he knew he shouldn't. Last week had been good, very good, but it had been a fluke. There was no way he'd be giving Jinx a chance at a repeat performance. No matter how much he'd been thinking lately that it might not be that bad of an idea.

"I'm leaving," Jak grumbled turning to head for the stairs.

"Hmm..." Jinx huffed lazily. "I though you wanted to hear how I caught that damned blast bot?"

Jak stopped in his tracks and turned around. He couldn't deny that he was interested. Precursors only knew why.

Jinx was sitting up again on the edge of the bed, his arms stretched behind him, propping him up. "It's a hell of a story, Pretty-Boy. I promise." The blond grinned at him; Jak couldn't tell if it was just sloppy or debauched. But he was leaning toward the latter. It was in the body language, Jak had seen the man in action enough to know. Not that he'd taken up the habit of watching the man. It was just the way his legs were spread; the way his shirt hung off is body. The bottom hem hiked up just enough to give Jak a view of a pale strip of skin. The top right bit slouching to the side giving him a better view of that bruise on Jinx' shoulder. Jinx winked at him and patted the empty spot next to him on the bed. "C'mere."

Jak sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He was going to regret this he was sure. There was just something in the way Jinx had said that last word. Despite himself, his feet were moving and they weren't heading for the stairs anymore. 

Jinx grinned at him and he ignored it, taking a seat where the older man had directed him and glancing at him when he didn't start right away. The blond cleared his throat, rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and scratched at his stubble-ridden chin in thought.

"Lesse… The first time I tried to snag one of those bastards…" 

"The first time?"

"What?"

"Its just that I figured that since you're so…" Jak cut his eyes in Jinx' direction, smirking, "talented… you captured it the first time."

A brief chuckle, "Naw… A true pyrotechnics tech…techni… whatever…"

Jak chuckled this time, Jinx glared at him and continued. "…Takes advantage of a little thing I like to call trial and error."

Jak stared skeptically.

"Fine I'll skip those parts."

Jak raised a brow.

"You wanna hear the story or not!"

Jak opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

_**oo0oo**_

"Um… sir?"

"…"

"Sir?"

Jinx turned away from the chaos in front of him and frowned at the rookie Freedom Guard. "What?"

"Maybe we shouldn't be so close?"

Jinx raised a brow.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you. It was just a suggestion."

Jinx rolled his eyes. "Look, kid, I don't need to be babysat. 'Specially by you…uh…"

"Knox."

"Knox." He added with a sneer. "Tattooed Wonder didn't tell ya what I'm 'pose ta be doing out here?"

Knox just looked confused. "Um… I though you were supposed to be studying the blast bot?"

Jinx stood up dusting off his the front of his pants. Plucking his cigar from his mouth, he blew smoke in the rookie FG's direction. The kid choked back a cough prompting a bawdy laugh from the man. "Figures."

The young FG just stared at him.

"Look, just stay outta my way."

Lately, the industrial district had become a hot spot for the Krimzon Guard bots. Whoever was building these bots had the death and destruction thing down to a fine art. Now Jinx wasn't all that keen on the death bit, but the destruction--all the casualties aside--was quite impressive.

Okay, so "quite impressive" was an understatement.

But what red blooded man didn't get a hard on at the sight of ten pounds of mid grade yellow eco armored to the teeth and on legs trudging down the middle of Industrial Boulevard?

Jinx licked his lips.

It was a shame he wasn't going to be able to keep him. Sighing around his cigar, Jinx went for his bag and pulled it over his shoulders.

"Hey kid, tell the boys in blue down there that everything is set up and ta get tha hell outta there, eh."

Jinx and the kid had been following Jinx' chosen target from rooftop to rooftop for the last twenty minutes. If his calculations were right that big boy was set to blow in another ten. He was going to have to make this quick. The blond bomber stepped up on the side of the building already starting out on the thin metal grating hanging over the street below. It was going to be a rough landing even if he did aim it just right.

Looking up from his comm unit, Knox was shocked to find his charge already preparing to jump for it.

"Sir! Sir! Wha…what are you doing!" The red head was half way on the railing. Jinx was already leaning over the side dropping some strange little device down directly on top of the bomb bot. Both Knox and Jinx' eyes locked on the blast bot and the device hit home. The magnetic device stuck firmly to the huge twin gun barrels on top of the killing machine. The blast bot shuddered a bit as the usually invisible electromagnetic field flashed briefly before disappearing again.

"Eh, kid!" Jinx looked back up at Knox with sneer on his face, "What did I tell you? My name is Jinx."

And with that Jinx jumped off the railing after it.

"But…" Knox groaned. Commander Torn was going to chew his ass if _Crazy Bomber Dude_ went and got himself killed…or _accidentally_ blew up another one of those bots in the vicinity of a group of FGs again. The rookie soldier leaned over the side of the building and watched the guy land directly on top of the bot. He was almost a little disappointed. Maybe if the guy had landed a little bit further to the right he wouldn't have to put up with all this stress anymore.

Then of course he felt terrible for even thinking that in the first place.

Wait a minute… Had that guy actually disengaged the electro-field around that thing? Knox raised an impressed brow. Well at least the rest of the guards had gotten out of the way this time.

Truthfully, Jinx was actually a little more than surprised that that little device of his had actually worked. He hadn't gotten the chance to test it out on an actual blast bot, seeing as the things were obviously a pain in the ass to come by. He hadn't had any doubt that he aimed his jump perfectly. Though, he could only hope that upon hitting his landing that a.) he didn't get the shit shocked out of him by the unsuccessfully shorted electromagnetic field or b.) get blown to hell.

Though, what did happen wasn't completely pain free.

Jinx landed hard. His boots producing the screeching sound of metal on metal when the bottom of them scraped the steel frame of the blast bot as he tried to get his footing. Upon this scramble to not fall to his death, Jinx burned his arm on the super heated metal of the bot's twin barrels. And though he hadn't felt it full on yet, he'd just gained a nasty gash on his left side from a jutting peace of armor. All this aside, he still hadn't been electrocuted or blown to bits. It had always been the _small _victories that meant the most.

The bomb's detonation mechanism wasn't synched in with the electric field.

Jinx clicked his tongue and grinned in triumph. Okay, sure it was a little premature. Sure, he didn't have time to be celebrating as he only had less than ten minutes to get this behemoth open and defused, but he had been right and he quite enjoyed being right.

You could always count on the un-enterprising minds of the Krimzon Guard-- mechanized or no. If he had built this bad boy the field would have most definitely been synced with the detonation. But there was no sense in griping over something that was going to make his job easier.

Jinx inched a around the side of the bot and found that the control panel was ridiculously poorly hidden. He figured that the KGs didn't think there was much point to hiding it when you couldn't get within five feet of the damned death machine without getting the hell shocked out of you, blown to dust, or shot full of holes. Using every bit of his nonexistent flexibility to not only stay on the damned thing but also reach into his backpack and get a fucking screwdriver, he opened the panel. Jinx rolled his shoulders back like he wasn't dangling 20 feet off the ground and groaned. He was definitely going to feel all this in the morning.

But he couldn't help feeling a little giddy. After weeks of tracking these damned things he was finally going to see what these babies were made of. A satisfied grin stretched his face as the first rays of yellow eco peeked through. He hardly even noticed that the bot had stopped it clumsy scuttling and had begun its second stage assault--shooting those annoying little defrag bombs out in random directions.

Hopefully, those babies were rigged in with the big boy's detonation otherwise he'd totally be up the creek.

He had to admit, he was more than impressed when he finally realized how the whole boom bit of big boy was set up. He would almost admit to it being… ingenious. The yellow eco in side was half frozen. Which meant at one point it had been completely frozen. There was a heating mechanism that melted and then boiled it to the perfect temperature until it combusted in waves of heat and lovely destructive energy.

Jinx almost sighed.

It was a beautiful fucking thing.

It was a damned near perfect timer.

Luckily, Jinx had been prepared even for this scenario. Yellow eco didn't just freeze just because you dropped the temperature. This state required that you add something to the substance…contaminate the mixture. But in order to refreeze it-- thusly defusing the boom bit of the bot-- all he'd need to add was a little ammonium nitrate. 

It all came down to a simple endothermic reaction.

After getting the newly frozen block of yellow eco out and secured in another container the timer was unless. In response, the mini bombs died in a pathetic display as the irritating beeps fizzled into nothingness.

There was a cautious silence for a moment as the Freedom Guards filed out from their hiding places, stopping to stare in shock.

"Okay, boys." Jinx grinned down at them from his perch atop his new tamed toy. "Let's pack this baby up," he said and he knocked on the lifeless mass of metal. It was then that the behemoth collapsed taking Jinx down with it.

The FGs snorted and broke into a bout of half cheers and rowdy laughter.

They were a bunch of ungrateful bastards.

_**oo0oo**_

They were both lying back on the bed staring up at Jinx' cracked ceiling, their legs dangling off the end.

"You've gotta be drunk." Jak mused, thinking there was no way that a sober Jinx would have included that last bit in his _grand tale_.

Jinx turned his head and muttered. "What was that?"

Jak smirked, "I said that blast bot was full of yellow eco?"

"Yeah," Jinx said. "S'not the good stuff though. Didn't see no need to keep it. So I passed the savings on to you and Commander Pussy-Whipped." He added with a chuckle.

Jak snorted, trying in vain to hold back a bark of laughter. "How'd you know that?" This was definitely not a normal response for Jak, even the teenager was aware of it, but he just wanted to know was all. He wasn't entirely sure why he was suddenly so interested in knowing more about Jinx besides what he'd seen. He wasn't sure why Jinx' knowledge of yellow eco had suddenly become so fascinating.

"Know what?" Jinx yawned. The alcohol was burning its way out of his system leaving him feeling sleepier and sleepier by the moment.

"That the yellow eco wasn't any good?"

Jinx didn't answer right away; this of course piqued Jak's interest even more.

"I dunno."

"But how'd you know the difference? You test it or something?"

"No." Jinx was starting to sound annoyed… tired and annoyed. "What's with all the questions, Blondie?"

Jinx had turned over on his belly, giving Jak a nice view of his ass. He'd never really been interested in asses much before but suddenly he was having a change of heart for some reason. But Jinx' very interesting ass aside, there was something else drawing his attention now, something written on the small of Jinx' back. Jak had reached out had grabbed the man's belt before he knew it, pulling up his shirt further to get a better look. It was a tattoo, an odd collection of letters and numbers. Jak ran a finger over the raised skin not even noticing the shudder this brought. Jinx settled back down in to the mattress, sighing contentedly and looked back at him over his shoulder.

"Don't tease, Pretty-Boy." Jinx looked almost pained.

"What does it mean?" Jak asked innocently.

Jinx crawled up further on the bed and turned back over, settling down and getting comfortable.

The sound of empty boots hitting the floor of the ratty apartment was almost loud enough to make Jinx wince. Moments later, the bed shifted as Jak made his way up. Soon he was leaning over Jinx, who was just too tired to care.

Jak just wondered why it had suddenly become so necessary for him to be closer to the other man.

"Hmm?" Jinx smiled sleepily.

"What does the tattoo mean?" But Jak's eyes were more focused on something else at the moment. He pressed his gloveless palm against Jinx' right shoulder, fingers lightly tracing the ring of indentions that had failed to heal much in the last few days. In doing so, something heavy settled in his chest. He was strangely proud that Jinx was still wearing the proof of their last encounter. This pride was quickly turning into something else however-- something warm and tingling and slowly making its way down.

Jinx chuckled. "Something tells me you don't really want me to answer that right now, Pretty-boy."

Jak's curious hand was already working its way underneath Jinx' shirt. The older man arched shamelessly into the touch. Jak smirked. Oh, how the tables had turned.


End file.
